


Sweet Dee wakes up with Charlie

by JettaRenton



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Post-series 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JettaRenton/pseuds/JettaRenton
Summary: During Dennis Double Life. Sweet Dee wakes up with Charlie next to her. They talk..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a post season 12 chardee fic as a one shot and go back to my multi chapter I have going. But alas my mind won't let me, since I am getting heaps of ideas of how to continue this story that won't fit in my other. So it looks like this will be another multi chapter ;) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. I hope more people write some chardee post season 12!

Dee had spent the most of the night, awake listening to Charlie wheeze beside her and Frank snoring in the bedroom. She did, however finally get about an hour of sleep in the early morning. She woke up again after that when Frank let out a particular loud snore. 

Dee feels warm. Warmer than she did when she drifted asleep a little while ago. Charlie had somehow wound his left arm around Dee's waist during the night. His scruffy face was pressed against the column of Dee's neck, his hot breath tickling along her skin. 

It's like deja vu. They have been in this position before. On this exact couch after the Gang kinda broke up and Charlie and Dee tried out poetry. They woke up after a night of, honestly amazing sex to be wrapped in each other's arms on the couch. Both woke at the same time and immediately realized their position and shrieked. Dee and Charlie proceeded to run away from each other and never talk about that night or the morning after ever again. 

Until last night. Until Charlie, finally slept with the Waitress and mentioned their romp of this couch. Dee can't help wonder as she lays in Charlie arms, that he brought up THEM for a reason. They had a mutual unspoken understanding to never talk, discuss or even think about what happened with them. However, as soon as Charlie gets to bang the Waitress after 15 years he casually brings up their bang. He finally got what his biggest dream and desire and the first thing he does to come to Dee and mention their bang? 

Dee doesn't want to be one of those girls (especially over Charlie fucking Kelly) but what the hell does that mean?!

Charlie stirs. His face starts nuzzling at Dee's neck as she shuts her eyes and pretends to be asleep straight away. 

"Mmmm this is familiar. You are nice and warm" Charlie keeps nuzzling his scruffy (probably dirty) face against Dee's neck as she tries not to react and to be asleep. She doesn't understand why he isn't panicking and shrieking around the room like the last time they woke up like this. Maybe it's different cos they didn't bang? This certainly feels more intimate- Charlie got his fantasy to bang the Waitress and still ran straight to Dee's arms, like he does when things go bad. 

"I know you aren't asleep Dee. You are a terrible actress"  
"Goddamnit Charlie" Dee half whispers in exasperation. She doesn't know how she feels right now except that she wishes that this is how that one Morning After should have happened.  
"Why haven't you run out of here like you did last time we woke up like this?"  
"Don't be a stupid idiot Dee. We didn't bang. I banged the Waitress. Don't get confused"  
"Ugh! I know Charlie. I remember" she really does try to not sound bitter or frustrated or even jealous- but even she can hear it in her voice. Charlie's head pulls out from her neck and looks her in the eye with a curious expression.  
"Don't sound so bitter Dee" Charlie is smirking now. She wants to slap that smirk off him, but she can't seem to make her body move at all.  
"You didn't answer my question Charlie"  
"Don't wanna. Feels nice. Just go back to sleep. It's still early" Charlie's fingers grip Dee's side tighter. It's making Dee's skin feel hot where his fingers touch.  
"I am awake now. I don't think I could go back to sleep... so you didn't do this with the Waitress afterwards?" She had to ask- felt like a ticking time bomb going off in her head if she didn't.  
"This?" Charlie turns his head to face Dee properly, looking Dee directly in the eye.  
"You know... cuddle."  
Charlie looks down at their bodies, all tangled up together and smiles playfully.  
"Nope. She got all weird and awful immediately. Like wanting me to do things like move out of the apartment, get rid of the lead paint. Can you imagine Dee?!?!"  
"She has always been a terrible, horrible bitter bitch Charlie" 

Charlie says nothing to that but looks deep in thought.  
"What's your apartment got to do with anything?"  
"For the baby"  
"What baby?" Dee is confused. The only baby around is Dennis' (apparently). Oh my god, does the Waitress and Charlie want to kidnap Dennis' baby?!  
"Our baby. A maybe baby. I persuaded her to bang me so she could have a baby. Problem is I don't really want a baby Dee. In fact, I didn't even think of the idea actually working you know. I don't want to be a dad Dee"

Dee isn't that shocked to be honest. It's just the kind of plan that Dee has gotten use to over the years with the Gang. But she knows that Charlie at one point thought he would marry the Waitress and have lots of little kids to turn into janitors and waitresses. So what changed?  
"That use to be your dream Charlie. Marry the Waitress and have babies"  
"It was just a fantasy Dee. Fantasies aren't real. Besides they can change. My fantasies use to be about you in high school then I met her and boom, they changed. See.."  
"Wha? About me?!"  
"Oh yeah had a big thing for you high school!"  
"Even with the steel cage of death wrapped around me?"  
"Well... yeah. I thought you looked like a badass monster killing machine. Like that chick from Aliens" Charlie and Dee both turn to lay on their sides as they talk. Charlie still has his arms around Dee's waist and Dee's hands have somehow made their way onto Charlie's chest.  
"I never knew.."  
"Why would you? Never told anyone. Dennis would have roasted me alive and Mac would have laughed so hard! Anyways met the Waitress in senior year anyway- but then.."  
"But then what charlie?" Dee doesn't know what she wants him to say. She doesn't even know what she wants. All she knows is that for weeks and months after their night together she thought about constantly. More recently all she wanted from him was a Valentine- why did the want that Valentine?! 

"Well.. I mean I'm here with you now yeah? It's that what people do after banging. Have cuddles? Wake up together? I could have had that with her but my first thought when I freaked out about her was to come to you- my soulmate in pain"  
"Soulmate? Jeez charlie..no.." soulmate is a lot! Dee doesn't know if she can handle soulmate. She doesn't even know if she wants anything more than friendship with him. Soulmates?!?!?!  
"Just listen- who do I turn to when I'm in trouble? Or when I am coming down hard? Who do I go on regular diner lunch dates with? Who do I do awesome poetry with? Or nearly become a cannibal with? Or sell cocaine with? Or make viral videos with? It's you Dee. I'm comfortable with you. You and I are a good team..." Charlie rolls over on the flat of his back but still keeps his arms around Dee. He stares off onto the ceiling, obviously deep in thought. Dee is still slightly flabbergasted by his little speech. He makes a persuasive argument. 

If only he made that point after their bang and maybe Dee and Charlie would have a chance to be.. something? 

"I use to think about that night a lot. Like maybe if I reacted differently or maybe if you did? What would have happened if we just.. keep banging?"  
"Charlie.."  
"I know right?! Gang would have been so mad!! But it would have been.. fun. Good, amazing. Like really good."  
"... Yeah"

Charlie turns his face back to Dee's and smiles. The smile is one of those rare smiles where it's so huge and genuine that it makes Dee's heart flutter. Unexpectedly, Charlie's fingers find their way under Dee's shirt and his callous and wore fingertips running along her warm skin. 

"So why didn't we keep on banging?" He asked, like it was a plausible option at the time.  
"The gang... you are in love with the Waitress"  
Charlie's brow furrows and looks a bit annoyed.  
"I don't know about that anymore. I mean maybe all that constant rejection and talk of stalking was actually stalking?! Like maybe I was obsessed. That's not real love"  
"How do you know what real love is" Dee is trying hard to revert back to default butch mode. But it's hard with Charlie's fingers on her skin and his eyes staring at her intently.  
".. I don't know" He says it like he doesn't know but he is looking at her like he did know. That he knows because he feels it right now. 

See, the thing is Dee does actually know what she wants (despite her denial otherwise). She wants him. She wants Charlie Kelly. She wants him to be with her, like a boyfriend, like a partner. She realized this after the Valentines Day debacle. 

After she went straight to tearing Charlie to threads for her (forced) Valentines Day song, she sat at the bar wondering why she cared so much? Why did she want that Valentine so bad? Why did she hate the Waitress so much? Or got so annoyed when Charlie recalled all the details of his romp with the hooker Tatiana on the Mountain? 

She obviously realized that all this means she is in love with Charlie Kelly. Okay maybe not love but definitely wants Charlie Kelly to be hers (whatever that means). 

She isn't hurt that Charlie slept with the Waitress. It's not like she has been celibate. She would have been hurt if he told her it was everything he ever wanted and run off into the sunshine, holding hands with that terrible bitch. 

But now, it seems like Charlie's attitude towards her and the Waitress has completely changed. She doesn't know what to do now? Oh god- what if the Waitress is pregnant? 

Her thoughts are interrupted by Frank groaning as he starts to wake up. Charlie and Dee stare at each other for another second as they decide what to do. Dee, obviously thinks that it's time to go back to normal and (pretend) to be panic. But as Dee thinks that they are both on the same page and starts to move away from Charlie, he does not. 

Charlie is evidently happy to cuddle together on the couch for Frank to see. Dee is confused but kind of pleased? Like maybe she means.. something to him? Her panic induced moves to leave stop abruptly. 

However Charlie's phone starts ringing. Loudly. He rolls off the couch like a cat and picks his phone off the dining table and answers. 

It's her. Dee can tell. Charlie answers the phone saying good morning in a friendly way but quickly turns confused and annoyed as Charlie splutters out some kind of noises as she shouts at him on the phone. Dee can even hear the screams on the phone. Dee throws her arm over her eyes as she tries not to listen and feel like such an idiot for thinking about Charlie Kelly this way. God- he just slept with another woman, the love of his life and she is laying there trying to work out what the hell is going on between them. 

Frank gets out of bed and comes into the kitchen as Charlie's shrieks at the Waitress in the phone get louder and louder. Charlie hangs up on her not long after that and immediately looks over at Dee asking how to fix it so she can go away and never come back. Like Dee has the answers..

Frank decides he wants breakfast and Charlie joins in. They berate her and try to get her to make them food. She lays their on the couch- wishing she had more sleep, wishing everything was easier, that she had a gigantic coffee, that Charlie didn't come barging in and making her think things she shouldn't. 

Later Dennis and Mac join the boys at her apartment. Eventually, they all decide to go away her plan to help Dennis. This helps Dee forget about Charlie and Charlie/Waitress. For awhile at least


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Dennis Double Life. What does Dee do after Dennis leaves? Why, go home with Charlie of course.

The Plan doesn't work. Just as all of the Gangs plans. Well it does, but doesn't. Dee and the Gang manage to get Dennis out of this baby jam but in the end Dennis still leaves. Like a massive Drama Queen. 

Dee doesn't really get why Dennis decided to go run off to the middle of nowhere North Dakota to be a dad. Dee is sure Dennis will turn up in the bar tomorrow morning pretending like none of this happened. Like 80 percent sure- at least. 

After they blow up Dennis' Range Rover, Dee and the rest of the Gang feel better for a while. They carry on running the bar like it was any other night. That is until Mac suddenly and abruptly leaves. He leaves looking pretty down to be honest. Like he finally realised that maybe Dennis is for real. When Mac goes, obviously depressed, Dee's mood goes down as well. 

Her mood isn't helped that Charlie is getting texts like all the time. She has counted 57 in total in the past 4 hours. Not like she been paying attention or counting. Charlie, at first seems to be just ignoring the messages until the last 10 or so. Now he is in a terrible mood. Charlie has gone off to Frank in hopes of help with the Waitress but Frank is only focused on why she is still in their apartment. 

The argument between Charlie and Frank gets a bit heated. Charlie is trying to make Frank realize that if they can find a way to get the Waitress off Charlie's back that she will leave the apartment. Which is what Frank wants but Frank really doesn't care about Charlie's problem. Dee is leaning on the bar, sipping on her beer watching all this. She supposes she could step in and help out but she isn't really sure what advice to give Charlie. 

After this morning, her feelings toward Charlie have gotten even more muddled. Obviously if he came up to her and said "let's bang and on the regular and they won't bang anyone else", Dee would, of course say yes. But Charlie Kelly has never been someone's boyfriend and she hasn't been that successful in any of her relationships. Maybe it would be a complete disaster? 

But she kinda wants it anyway. She still wants him. So, her advice to Charlie would be tell the bitch to fuck off and that Charlie isn't available. 

But maybe that's not what Charlie wants? What does Charlie want? 

She must of missed something while she was zoned out because Frank is storming out, telling Dee to close up tonight. Charlie gets his cleaning equipment out of the closet and goes to town cleaning down the whole bar. Dee sighs and goes to the register to count the small amount of money that they made tonight. Charlie's phone beeps again in the background and Dee can hear him growl in response. 

"What does she want now?"  
"She has been organizing the apartment"  
"... really? She might get a viral infection"  
"Funny, Dee."  
"Charlie, why don't you just tell her you're gay or maybe you have a girlfriend or something?"  
Charlie stops mopping the floor and looks over at Dee, smiling. He looks happy despite Dennis' maybe departure and the Waitress holding him and his apartment hostage.  
"Yeah, maybe. I mean not the gay thing. But maybe the girlfriend thing. I guess I will have to find a girl to be my fake girlfriend though.." Charlie is still looking at Dee intently which makes Dee turn around to the register rapidly. She can't help but think that she would be up to the task. Then maybe she can convince him for it not to be fake? 

Dee hangs her head as she knows that that plan would never work at all- Charlie doesn't want to be someone's boyfriend. If he doesn't want The Waitress, why would he want her? Charlie interrupts her thoughts 

"Hey Dee.. can I, um stay at yours again tonight? Waitress won't leave mine."  
"Oh! ... um yeah. I guess. Hey, what about Frank?!"  
"He went to see Artemis"  
"Oh" Dee is still flabbergasted that Charlie is asking. The guys never ask, they just take. Dee feels nice that he bothered to ask her. 

They continue to close up the bar together. It doesn't take long. There isn't much money to count and Charlie pretty much gives up cleaning after they decide that he is staying with her. 

They make it back to Dee's just after midnight. They drove back to Dee's chatting easily about everything but the Waitress and this morning. They talk about how they think Dennis will be back straight away, how Mac would be lost without Dennis if he was really gone and how they would have to find a new member of the gang of Dennis is really gone. 

Dee lets herself and Charlie into her apartment and she feels dead tired all of sudden. It had been a big day and she had gotten no sleep the night before. She gets ready to go to bed straight away, leaving Charlie to stand around in her living room. 

"Hey Dee.."  
"Yeah Charlie" Dee is in her room, currently half naked, changing into her pajamas.  
".. your couch kinda sucks. Like I slept terrible and your bed looks nice. And.. I'm kinda use to sleeping next to someone you know"  
Dee comes bursting out of her room, only wearing her bra and sleeping pants as she opens the doors to her bedroom to look at Charlie. She is kind of shocked- Charlie wants to sleep in her bed? With her in it? 

Charlie looks over at her as she comes out of the room and his eyes bulge out of his head at how she looks.  
"You wanna sleep in my bed?"  
Charlie is still just staring her at her. Dee is kind of pleased that Charlie is clearly attracted to her. Dee leans against the doorframe of the bedroom, just looking at Charlie.  
"Dee.."  
"Charlie.. come to bed" Dee attempts to sound flirty and sexy. To her own ears it sounds weird and odd but Charlie's eyes bounce off her body to her face. He looks shocked and then his face splits into a huge smile and starts to move to the bedroom. 

Dee lets him follow her into the bedroom. Charlie doesn't do anything but take off his jacket and shoes and slips into Dees sheets. Dee was planning on wearing her usual huge, oversized tee shirt to bed but now she slips on a tiny singlet that shows off a tiny bit of skin along her hips. 

Dee climbs into bed and stays on her side. Charlie's eyes are closed and he is still. He looks like he is asleep- until his hand reaches out and pulls Dee to lay on her side and curl around her waist. Making her the small spoon as they lay together. She splutters and stills and immediately goes to question what the hell is going on. She must have been awkward because Charlie steps in before she can say anything. 

"Dee. Just go to sleep. You feel nice and I wanna go to sleep. We can talk about it later. If we have to.." Charlie sounds slightly annoyed that she obviously wanted some answers. 

Dee closes her eyes and leans into Charlie more. He is right. This is nice. He feels nice. She doesn't normally feel like this with any other men or boyfriends. The fact that it's Charlie Kelly that makes her feel this way, kind of terrifies and excites her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas for what I want to do for this story but if anyone has any ideas they can let me know and I might add it to the story!! 
> 
> Feedback is always nice xx


End file.
